Despite a seeming abundance of electric terminal configurations, there has persisted a need for improved terminal structures possessing at least one or more of the following features:                a stronger separation of opposite terminals,        better accommodation of terminal elements and fasteners, cleaning facility between opposite terminals,        standoff facility for terminal covers,        strainless one-piece construction, and        manufacturability by molding or extrusion at a balanced cooling pattern.        
In a similar vein, prior-art arrays of fuse holders between such terminals and load circuits had limited capacity with vulnerability to overheating and impaired power rating.
Moreover, prior-art fuse circuit designation cards used in conjunction with fuse holders were stored in envelopes that were vulnerable to burning.
There also persisted a need for fused panels and other apparatus combining at least two of the following features:                improved terminal structures of the above mentioned type,        fuse holder arrays of increased capacity and power rating, thermally stable fuse circuit designation cards.        
Moreover, existing electric fuse arrangements often make it difficult for maintenance and service personnel in telephone exchanges and similar installations to become aware when a fuse has blown. This is particularly true when fuses are mounted high above a floor, such as at a height of some six and more feet. By way of example, existing arrangements mount fuses having spring-biased fuse condition flagging devices so that such flagging devices point away from the floor toward the ceiling when the fuse blows, and thereby are difficult to see by maintenance and service personnel.